Episode 1 (Kai)/Story
Soccer is here! Natsumi: 'Mokuhyo, you must go to school!' Mokuhyo: 'Yes mom.' He opens the door and runs to school. He looks around. Mokuhyo: 'Finaly! I may at the soccer team! But where is it? Oh, there' Mokuhyo runs to the club room. He opens the door and... The whole soccer team was doing nothing. Mokuhyo: 'Why don't you all play soccer?' Warenai: 'Because we aren't a good team.' Mokuhyo: 'Come on guys. Let's play soccer.' Warenai: 'Uum.. Wait, who are you?' Mokuhyo: 'I am Endou Mokuhyo!' Warenai: 'Are you family of Endou Mamoru?' Mokuhyo: 'Yup, he is my father.' Raimon's members looks suprised. Raimei: 'S.. Son of the legendary Endou Mamoru?' Mokuhyo: 'Yeah, how many times must i say that again?!' Raimei: 'Sorry, Mokuhyo.' Mokuhyo: 'Come on guys. We must train!' Warenai: 'Me as captain says that we gonna do that.' Mokuhyo: 'Yeah! Let's play soccer!' All members of the Raimon soccer team stands up and goes to the soccer field. Mokuhyo walks to the goal. Mokuhyo: 'Come on! Bring it!' Kurai: 'Ok.' He shoots the ball to Mokuhyo. But Mokuhyo catch it easily. Then he throws the ball again to Kurai. Mokuhyo: 'Come on! Again!' Kurai shoots again and suddenly there came a black glow around the ball. Mokuhyo: 'What... Aaah!' The ball goes into the net. Mokuhyo stands up slowly, because he have pain. He throws him to Kurai. Mokuhyo: 'Again!' Kurai: 'Seriously?' Mokuhyo: 'Yeah! Bring it!' Kurai shoots again, and agan there came a black glow around the ball. Mokuhyo: 'Ok. I have trained this technique a lot of times, now i must do it! LIGHT HAND!' Mokuhyo does Light Hand. Kurai: 'What?! A.. a hissatsu technique?!' Mokuhyo: 'Yeah! Fina... Aaah!' The ball shoots into the goal. Mokuhyo: 'Why?! I must be stronger! A voice: 'What are you doing?' Kurai: 'Coach Tenma!' Tenma: 'Who is that?' Kurai: 'He is the son of Endou Mamoru, Endou Mokuhyo.' Tenma: 'Are you serious the son of Endou?' Mokuhyo: 'Yes.' Tenma: 'Ok. Let me see what you can. Kurai, shoot again.' Kurai: 'Yes, coach!' Kurai shoots again, and again there came a black glow around the ball. Mokuhyo: 'Now i must do it!! LIGHT HAND!!' Mokuhyo does the hissatsu, but now succesfull. Mokuhyo: 'Finally! It works! I have my own hissatsu!' Tenma: 'Good. You can come into the team.' Mokuhyo: 'Really? Yes! Finally!' Tenma: 'You guys must train. Football Frontier Version 2 comes.' Mokuhyo: 'Football Frontier Version 2....' Tenma: 'Yes. Next week you a friendly match against Nosei.' Mokuhyo: 'Next week?!' Tenma: 'Yes. You have a week to train.' Mokuhyo: 'Guys, we're gonna train!' Whole team: 'Yes, Mokuhyo!' Tenma: 'And, Warenai, give your captain band to Mokuhyo.' Warenai: 'Whaat!?' Tenma: 'Give it!' Warenai: 'Yes coach...' Warenai gives the captain band to Mokuhyo. Mokuhyo: 'Guys, let's play soccer!' Whole team: 'Yes, captain!' Mokuhyo runs to the goal. He throws the ball. The other members runs towards the ball. Tamon: 'For me!' Tamon jumps toward the ball. Kurai: 'Never!' And Kurai jumps also toward the ball, but higher. Kurai: 'Yeah! For me!' Kurai shoots the ball towards the goal. Mokuhyo: 'I'm gonna catch it! LIGHT HAND!' Some distance away... Tenma is calling someone. Tenma: 'WHAT! Why.... why did it happen....' Misterious person: 'We don't know it. We don't know why it has taken place...' Tenma: 'I'm coming soon as i can!' Category:Inazuma Eleven Kai Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic